


Wicked Lovely

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, But was made into a fae, Dark Magic, Dubious Consent, Fae & Fairies, Immortality, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slightly Yandere Tadashi, Tadashi survived the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi had been reluctant to make Hiro immortal - at first. While he ached to hold Hiro in his arms again, he had no intention of twisting and transmuting him into something entrapped by eternity to satisfy his selfishness. Endlessness warps the mind and soul, and it most certainly changed Tadashi not for the better. </p>
<p>That changed with Alianna.</p>
<p>Faerie!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wing Fic 
> 
> This is loosely based on the Wicked Lovely universe, however, reading the series is not a prerequisite to this fic (although it is highly encouraged, just because it is so incredible). I really needed a fae!AU for the Hamada brothers, so I decided to make my own. Hope you guys enjoy it! :D

"Where is it that you go at night?"

Tadashi turned his head away from the stars to face his unexpected visitor. Lying next to him on SFIT's garden lawn was Alianna, a summer girl. Her long blonde locks and easy blue eyes were a testament to her nature, an immortal representation of long, sunny days and carefree nights spent under clear skies. 

Her question was a soft, curious one, but no less irritating in its implications. 

Tadashi gave the girl a wry grin. He used the pad of his index finger to swipe at the delicate rise of her button nose. He earned himself a small, melodious giggle. "That's none of your business, so please stop asking," he cooed. 

Alianna shook her head. "Nope. Not until you tell me,” she sang.

Tadashi laughed quietly. "I'm not going to Winter's side of town, if that's what you think," he assured with restrained mockery. 

Relief visibly softened the edges of the girl's expression. Alianna understood, as did Tadashi, that he walked a fragile line. 

Tadashi was a Summer favorite, but he was also fiercely sought after by Winter. His beauty and intelligence earned him a dangerous kind of love wherever he went. Though he was unmade and forged back together by the heat of bonfires and the light of fireflies, he was a solitary fae, pledging allegiance to no court.

Instead he used his charisma to be an article of diplomacy between the faery institutions. In his short three years as an immortal spirit, he had stopped countless battles and three wars with words alone. 

Tadashi’s appointed title didn’t stop Summer and Winter from vying for his undivided loyalty, however. Right then, it was especially dangerous for him to be in Winter’s territory since Autumn’s chill was beginning to chase away the warmth from San Fransokyo. Unlike lackadaisical Summer, Winter was not above using their renewed strength to be especially persuasive. 

"Very well," Alianna sighed. She rolled her shoulder until she lay on her back. The light from the streetlamps that lined the walkway a few feet away bathed the milky skin of her face and bare upper body with an artificial glow. "Will you be seeing the boy, then?" 

Tadashi froze. His ever-beating heart stopped, becoming a dead weight against his lungs. A hot poker of anxiety burned through his stomach. Everything prickled sharply where it met a physical substance. 

How could she have known about him? The tramp! She must have stalked him! How could he have let such a thing happen? 

Unable to feign innocence, as his tongue no longer possessed the ability to form lies, he used the only means to protect his beloved at his disposal. With a single, graceful motion, he straddled the girl's stomach. His large hand sought the meat of her neck. He squeezed. 

"Tell anyone about the boy and I'll burn you to death on an iron stake, understood?" Tadashi murmured softly. The line of his lips formed a cruel sneer. His sharp, predatory eyes bared the glint of a dagger’s blade and a malicious promise. 

Alianna was unable to do anything but nod. Tadashi let go. Once the summer fae regained control over her body, she laughed. "You're becoming more like us by the second, it's so wonderful!" She hoarsely cheered. 

Tadashi stood abruptly. He took one last awful look at the girl before using the heel of his left wooden sandal to kick her side. He stepped over the chortling faery and walked away. 

\--- 

Hiro was a heavy sleeper, though such a thing didn't really matter. He wouldn't be able to see Tadashi unless he used a glamour to disguise himself (although he wasn’t above such behavior, if the healthy number of times Hiro casually spoke to strangers in line at the supermarket, or had his lost wallet retrieved for him, or even was saved from befalling a sudden accident had any indication.) Yet, after that night, such magic would be unnecessary. 

Tadashi would have his Hiro again. Forever. 

Tadashi uncorked the potion in his hand, the one gifted to him by the Winter Queen for his charitable contributions to her people. He used his thumb to pull Hiro’s supple bottom lip down before pressing the rim of the bottle to the opening of his mouth. Tadashi tilted the concoction until its hazy purple contents flowed like smoke onto his tongue and down his throat. 

The fae waited. Heartbeat after weakened heartbeat, Hiro’s breathing slowed until it stopped altogether. At the precipice of life and death, Tadashi leaned forward and captured Hiro’s mouth in a tender, yet passionate, kiss. He breathed his immortality into his beloved brother, willing the boy into life everlasting. When he felt Hiro shiver beneath him, Tadashi pulled away. 

Hiro’s shimmering amber eyes fluttered open. “Ta-Tadashi?” he questioned quietly, breathlessly, his voice thick with sleep and undeath. His eyes began to glow as they flitted over his elder brother’s visible form. “Why are you wearing a yukata? It’s too cold.” 

Tadashi said nothing. He reached out and, with a feather’s touch, grasped Hiro’s upper wrist. It stung where his skin met his younger brother’s. The bite of his beloved’s ice cut into his flesh until the pain became almost unbearable. 

Tadashi couldn’t have been happier. 

Tears fell freely from Tadashi’s eyes. He hiccuped passed his hysterical grin. “It worked!” he cheered wetly. “After all this time, we’re together again.” 

\---

Tadashi had been reluctant to make Hiro immortal - at first. While he ached to hold Hiro in his arms again, he had no intention of twisting and transmuting him into something entrapped by eternity to satisfy his selfishness. Endlessness warps the mind and soul, and it most certainly changed Tadashi not for the better. 

More and more, the former Hamada found himself losing his humanity. The carelessness of summer gave him an apathy to the plight of the people he used to consider his fellow man. The same unpredictability that plagued the season’s weather rendered him temperamental to the point of lashing out from time to time, just because he could. The sun’s cruelty coursed through his veins, no longer allowing him qualms about hurting those who threatened him or his own. 

He didn’t want the same for Hiro. 

That changed with Alianna. She had been the first to discover his secret, but not the last. He used his influence as much as he could to protect his precious one, but that didn’t stop curious and powerful creatures from lurking outside of the Lucky Cat cafe. Some even had the audacity to disguise themselves and order food from his Aunt Cass as they hungrily looked upon Hiro, knowing that he could easily be used to manipulate Tadashi as they saw fit.

Tadashi briefly played with the idea of aligning himself with a court to gain more power, but he knew it would only make matters worse. If this was how his so-called friends treated him and his family, he didn’t need to make enemies. 

The fae did the only thing he could; he gave Hiro the means to protect himself. 

\---

It only took six weeks for Hiro to gain the ability to control the ice within. He was a prodigy, afterall, and Tadashi couldn’t have been more proud. The first time the elder sibling touched his brother without causing agony to himself, he pulled the boy into a tight embrace and didn’t let go for three days. Hiro didn’t seem to mind, he merely purred into the crook of his brother’s arm as he was petted softly.

\---

Two months after Hiro had been remade, he complained that his back ached terribly. It was sensitive to the touch, and twin rashes bubbled from the points of his shoulder blades. After only a few days, the first sprouts of white wings, like those of a snowy owl, appeared. 

When they fully formed, after several months of blood, tears and agony, Tadashi took him to Miniver, an owl fae whose harpy-like structure caused Hiro to gasp in impolite horror at first sight. The elder Hamada had reprimanded his brother lightly with a slap to his shoulder. 

He had nothing to fear, of course. For a winter fae, she was exceedingly kind and well-tempered. Over the course of several weeks, she taught the boy how to use his wings to fly with a mother’s gentle guidance. Once Hiro mastered speed and maneuverability with the grace of a natural born bird, Miniver even offered to teach him how to hunt, although the game she targeted were often weaker, smaller fae. 

The first time Hiro saw her kill and maim her prey, he turned away and nearly vomited as screams filled the empty space of the back alley that was her killing field. Tadashi simply laughed. 

That night, Hiro paced Tadashi’s apartment incessantly. His hands fisted his feather-soft hair. Tears streamed down his wide, terror-stricken eyes, only to freeze at the soft point of his chin. Whimpers and restrained screams escaped his throat with each step he took. 

When Tadashi approached him, the boy shouted. Thick, sharp icicles formed a barrier around him. Tadashi easily melted them with his mere presence. 

The elder brother swept his beloved into his arms. Hiro sobbed into the black fabric of Tadashi’s clothing until he was soothed to sleep by his rocking.

Afterwards, Hiro learned to stomach the murderous intentions of his fellow fae creatures. 

\---

The moment Hiro could control his glamour, he attempted to convince Tadashi to allow him to go back home and see his friends. Tadashi strongly forbade it, warning Hiro of the danger that such a notion posed to his friends, to their Aunt Cass. When the boy pushed the matter further, Tadashi nearly burned a hole through his apartment’s living room wall in a fit of rage. Fortunately, the only damage done was a few scorch marks on the paint, easily wiped away with a wet cloth. 

Yet, Hiro shook where he stood on the other side of the room. His owlish eyes remained unblinking as he stared at his older brother. He crumpled in on himself, shielding his upper body with his arms. It was the first time Tadashi had ever seen his brother look at him with true, unadulterated fear locked in his gaze. 

That night, he held his brother tightly in their shared bed. He whispered sweet, soothing words in his ear, assuring him that he had no reason to be frightened of him. He vowed to never hurt him. The younger fae did not speak, but snow did fall all around them from their ceiling. 

\---

Every year, the Summer court celebrated the summer equinox by throwing a lavish party on the grounds of San Fransokyo’s largest park. Tadashi gladly attended that year, as he did for the last three. Hiro was far more reluctant, desiring to spend the night working on a new project in their garage, but allowed himself to be dragged along in an effort to end his older brother's relentless whining and pouting. 

The brothers joined the large formation of bodies that converged at the park’s expansive clearing. Hiro shuffled his sandaled feet and played with the sleeves of his yukata for the first few hours of the afternoon. Nevertheless, Tadashi was able to coax his more playful side to the surface with some teasing. 

They joyfully moved to the drumming the wind carried. They greedily drank the sweet, honeysuckle wine that was offered to them. They laughed, and played, and wrestled as though they were children again. 

When the evening sun spilled over the horizon, Hiro laid himself upon the grass and offered himself to his brother for the first time. 

Tadashi knew the boy was intoxicated, but so was he. He was in no position to restrain himself, as he had for so many years. After an amorous confession of the feelings he had bottled up for more than a decade, he made love to his little brother, the stars bearing witness to their sweet act. 

The next morning, Tadashi awoke to find Hiro sitting up and staring at him. He looked perplexed, troubled. 

"Did we -" he paused. For a moment, he worried his swollen bottom lip with his teeth. "Did we have sex?" 

Tadashi grinned. Pleasant memories of the previous night's activities reeled through his head. The elder Hamada nodded. "Yes we did," he chirped. 

Hiro turned sharply away from him. His feathers shook as he trembled.

Confused, Tadashi reached out to comfort his younger brother with a careful touch. Before contact could be made, however, Hiro swiftly twisted his body back around and stabbed his older brother's hand with a sharp blade of ice.

"Dont touch me!" He howled with all of the fury of a blizzard. 

Tadashi immediately felt dizzy from the cold that wracked his body. The frozen weapon melted into his throbbing wound and seeped into his bones. Like a corrosive poison, it slowly traveled through his veins, reeking havoc where it met his insides. Everything hurt with an intensity he had never felt before. For the first time in four years, Tadashi feared that he would die. 

"Ta-tadashi?" he heard Hiro hesitantly say from somewhere far away. "Tadashi!" 

When he awoke, he was vaguely aware that he was lying on his own bed. He lifted his hand, which was wrapped tightly in a bandage. He rolled his shoulder and was relieved to see Hiro sitting by his side. 

The younger boy's autumn moon eyes were downcast and his snow-soft lips formed a muted frown. Tadashi wanted nothing more than to kiss his expression away, to give him every happiness, to never see him look this sad or hopeless again. 

"You've change, Tadashi." Hiro murmured. He picked away the ice that flaked off of his fingertips. "But, so have I. Guess we have to learn to live with those changes." 

Tadashi took Hiro's hand into his injured one. Despite the cold spreading over his palm, he held on. Forever.


End file.
